The Goddess Test Series - Goddess Forgotten
by yurippenaka
Summary: Since before time, Cassandra, the hidden daughter of Chaos, has been drifting aimlessly in the dimensions of time and space, knowing little to nothing about the world and how it works. One day, she decides to visit earth and involve herself with Kate and the Council, other known has her "family". How will everyone regard her and her odd behavior? [Starts before Goddess Interrupted]
1. The Forgotten One

**A/N: Hello, reader! I just wanted to say something before you start reading: I had fun writing this story and I hope you have fun reading it! I absolutely am in love with this series. Even when I move onto a new series, this one has a permanent spot in my heart. Also, there's a reference to Percy Jackson somewhere in here. Tell me if you catch it in the reviews along with your opinion on my story! Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read this! Lastly, I added some stuff about Greek Mythology, so even if you don't know what's happening, that's okay. It's not super important. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my words and my original character.**_

* * *

From the moment I was created, I had been alone. Engulfed by the black cosmos called darkness, I drifted through the never-ending space filled by the universe. I was oblivious, and I blamed my father, Chaos, who I later learned was killed by his son and my brother, Uranus. The knowledge made its way towards me. Most likely because of how polar I was to power. I am, after all, a former daughter of Chaos, the almighty force that created the _gods_ of the titans. But because of this attraction to power, I have been isolated from my siblings until they are strong enough to handle my presence. Until the world was able to accept me. But alas, no one but Chaos had knowledge of my existence. And now that he was gone, I was simply not known.

Then, time was created. And as time passed, Uranus and Gaea, my sister, also known as Ge, or Earth, had children after marrying. Cronus, my new nephew, proved to wield strength. He castrated my brother and killed him, fulfilling my sister, Gaea's, wishes.

And finally, Rhea married Cronus and produced offspring now known as the six original Olympian gods and goddesses. Hestia, Demeter, Hades, Hera, Poseidon, and Zeus. Swallowing all but one.

Then a war broke out amongst the titans and Olympians. The victors, the six children of Cronus.

My time to present myself was near. Humans were being made now, and after everything has settled, I would appear. However, conflicts kept resurfacing amongst the young rulers. And I was to wait patiently, still watching over and drifting peacefully among the stars. When shall I reveal myself?

The Olympians have made a council, trying to govern themselves. Thus, a dictatorship disguised as a democracy was made, calling itself the Council. I was tempted to aid the gods and goddesses, but their issues were not things I could have possibly any experience in.

What was this "love" they favored so much? Why would they want to involve themselves with such a destructive force?

This was not in my realm of knowledge at all.

Eventually, I had enough of waiting. I prepared my image before the twenty-first century; before Demeter gave birth to her second child, Kathryn Winters.

I appeared as a young teenager with red hair, a few shades darker than my favorite Olympian, Athena - now known as Irene. I made my skin the color of pale ivory and my eyes remained unchanged; they were to sparkle with the same color of my favorite galaxy, green. And I wore items considered "comfortable" to humans of this time. A gray shirt and blue jeans.

I finally showed myself to Kathryn after her first winter with Henry, the lord of the Underworld. He was, also, my favorite original Olympian.

"Hello, Kathryn Winters," I greeted to her. She stood, bewildered, and beside James, the Great Messenger. "I have been - as mortals say - dying to meet you." I flashed to her a smile, but the girl stepped back. What did I do?

"Who are you? Tell me your name and state your business!" James demanded. The blonde-haired young man stood to his full height, towering over me although I was three meters away.

"My name is Cassandra," I replied. There is no use in being childish and not allowing them to know who I am. "I am the daughter of Chaos, the creator of the universe. It's an honor to finally meet my beloved distant niece and nephew. I have waited for eons to stand before you both."

Why were they so afraid?

James backed away this time, looking very defensive. "I don't know who you are! Don't lie to me!"

Before I asked why he was so angry or fearful, I finally understood. Below me, my feet were searing the ground. James was not towering over me, I was just sinking down. Goodness. Not now.

"Do not fear, James," I tried to coax. "I will not harm you or Kathryn. Just give me a moment to situate myself. I have not taken such a form before, and it is taking some time to adjust." Greece had such melt-able earth. I pulled my bare feet from the holes and walked toward the two. "Now, as I was saying-" The grass on the ground lit on fire. "Actually, I will continue our conversation later. I do not want to awaken Ge while she is in her slumber."

James's eyes widened this time, and he took Kathryn's wrist and retreated to their hotel. Oh my. I must have scared him a bit. Gaea is someone to fear, after all. His reaction to her awakening was to be expected.

But I will surely hold a conversation with them next time. I am sure of it. I will not fail.

The seasons had shifted, and I spent my first six months on Earth. I explored Greece and had become fascinated with Earth's culture. I read much literature and gave myself a tour of this territory. I learned a plethora of things. Especially humans. Men came to me constantly, and all of them did a favor or task or provided me with information. Humans are so kind.

Now it was autumn, and I made sure to meet with James and Kathryn before they entered the Underworld to reunite with Henry and the Council.

"Stop!" I ordered James, whom drove this automobile called a truck. "I command you to stop!" I held out my hands in front of me. This was how a girl in Greece tried to stop a moving vehicle. Too bad she had been run over. But I did the gesture anyway. "Do you not hear me?"

James stopped, letting the giddy Kathryn exit his car. I watched, as they passed and ignored me once again. Wait. Was I not visible?

"Hey, James," Kathryn was saying.

"Yeah?" He had shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Did you hear something earlier?"

The man shrugged. "Kind of. It sounded like a squirrel or something. It was so high pitched I didn't think you would hear it."

"Wow. Being immortal sure has its perks. Anyway, are we going inside?"

Kathryn and James entered Eden Manor, leaving me outside in a ditch I had accidentally melted my way through.

I am offended.

My voice is just fine! How dare he indirectly insult me!

After getting out of the hole in the ground, I followed the two to the Underworld. I had never entered this place before since I had never stepped onto the Earth until now, but I had to confess, the cavernous dimension was amazing. Terrestrial material hung from below and above like decorations, and many jewels decorated the floor. So this is where the souls of humans are taken? How neat!

Looking in front of me, I noticed a path of stone leading to a black, obsidian palace. The architecture from the outside was beautiful, and I was tempted to enter inside. Without an invitation, I went through the double doors of the palace, secretly behind James and Kathryn, whom did not sense my presence.

But when I set foot on the floor, my footstep made a loud noise and reverberated throughout the palace. Oops. Am I really that heavy? I willed myself to be lighter, but it was too late. Someone had taken notice of me. Actually, a very cute thing that was furry and super adorable. Then another, bigger creature caught sight of me.

As I stared at the faces of these animals, fluffy emotion arose in my tummy. Was this what they call love? Because I think I had fallen in love with these four-legged creatures. I squealed in delight as both dogs come to me and showered me with affection.

"What is your name, little one? Do you have one? I will call you Percy and this big one Jason!" I was saying. "Jason seems so much capable than Percy, but both of you are very silly, right?" I teased.

Then someone appeared from behind me. "I thought it was you." James picked me up from under my arms and turned me to face him. He really did tower over me. "What are you doing here?" he sighed. "I thought you were some demigod gone crazy or something, but it seems like you're really the full-blooded daughter of some deity to be able to get into this place."

"The creator of the universe," I corrected. James pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And who convinced you into thinking that?" he questioned. "Wait. Don't bother answering. You're just some powerful being Walter forgot to mention, right?"

"No, sir. I am actually Cassandra, the almighty daughter of Chaos and -"

He put his hand up in annoyance. "Okay, I get it. You think you're something you're not. It's okay. I know of someone who is also a bit insane as well. But you... Wow. You sure do take the cake."

"Cake? Are you comparing me to pastries? How sweet of you, Great Messenger." James is such a nice young man.

James stared at me with disbelief. Did I say something wrong?

"Anyway, Kate is about to be crowned Queen of the Underworld. Would you mind getting out of the way, shorty?" He flicked the front of my forehead. I flinched.

"Kathryn is to have a coronation?" I asked. "When?"

"In a little bit. She's getting ready right now." James eyed me skeptically. "I don't know you, but you're not invited. Now get lost before Henry finds you." James turned to walk away.

"But I want to meet the Council. I think I shall stay and congratulate the new queen!" I exclaimed. "I have never seen any of you in this form, but I shiver with excitement at the thought of actually talking to each and every one of you face to face! Messenger, take the news of my arrival to Walter! I want to speak with him at once!"

James turned on his heel. "Hey, I just said you're not supposed to be here. And I'm no one's messenger right now."

I feel my cheeks puff up in irritation. Why is my grand nephew so stubborn? But before I could order him once more, a smooth voice interrupted us.

"I was requested to be seen?" Walter affirmed rather than questioned. He looked like an old human with white hair and a beard. He looked very distinguished.

"Walter! It has been such a long time! You look nothing like your father!" I commented. He gave me the same look James had given me, but it seems that he took offense to my words.

"Leave immediately," he commanded.

My grand nephews must be so embarrassed of their great aunt! They are saying things they do not mean!

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you again! I hope you liked it! Give me your opinions! I'd be happy to read them. But one thing, I don't accept hate. That's unnecessary and immature. Anyway, PM me sometime, too!  
**_


	2. Doubtful Messenger

**A/N: Did you enjoy the first chapter? Well, you probably did if you're reading the second chapter! **

**So, this time, for my convenience and also for the story's sake, I switched to James's perspective. This will give you more of an idea how the other character's feel. If you don't like this switching POVs thing, just tell me and I won't do it.**

* * *

Despite all of the demands we told this so-called "daughter of Chaos", she still stayed inside Henry's manor. But that's not the worst part. Walter asked me to watch over this clueless eccentric. Messenger this, messenger that. I really doubted this person was even what she claimed to be.

"Messenger, when am I able to meet with Kathryn again?" she questioned while brushing her hair with a random yellow hairbrush she pulled out of her shallow pocket. "Messenger, are you listening to me?"

"Yes!" I spat. I pulled my headphones onto my ears and turned up the volume, but for some unknown reason, I could still clearly hear her vexing high-pitched voice.

We sat across from each other in a living area Henry had probably never used. The room itself wasn't horrible, but every time she talked, the walls would start pushing towards the center of the room and make me feel as if I were stuck in a trap rather than making sure this girl didn't get to attend the coronation. Luckily for me, I didn't even want to go.

"James," Cassandra was saying. She eyed me from the other side of the room. Her galactic eyes shining with glee. "It's begun!" she squealed. "Let us go!"

With a forceful tug on my arm, she dragged me outside before I could stop her or try to pull back. And before I knew it, we were at the side entrance of the grand hall that was lined with rows of pews facing two diamond thrones on high marble podiums. One was black and the other white, most-likely for Kate to sit after she becomes queen. Most of the members of the Council had already made their way to the front, dressed up formally to witness Kate's coronation. I looked down at myself with my hoodie and jeans. I certainly wasn't being polite dressing this way, but this way, my feelings of false resentment would be more apparent.

We hid behind the doors leading into the large room, and I thought Cassandra was going to chug on through to where everyone was waiting. Yet she stopped in the middle of her tracks. The grip she had on my arm tightened, and I knew she was nervous by the way her shoulders tensed.

"They're all here," she affirmed in a very small tone. I expected tears to well up in her eyes, but she somehow stopped them from coming. "Let us go, Messenger! Lead me to the pews. We shall wait together." Cassandra held on to me even tighter now. Her small hand had turned impossibly white.

I sighed. "You shouldn't do something you're not ready for, shrimp." I picked up her shaky hand from my arm and let them fall back to her side.

"I am ready!" she protested with a trembling lip. "I have been waiting for a millennia to be able to greet you all!" This time, tears really did well up in her eyes.

"Okay then," I replied. "But if you really were ready, you wouldn't be crying right now." Her head bobbed up as if she just had a realization.

"O-oh my!" she hiccuped. "You have a point!" Cassandra wiped away her tears before taking a deep breath and holding my arm again. "I was just so overcome with joy, I wasn't thinking properly!" I laughed in my mind. When does this girl ever think - and properly, at that? "James, please escort me to the front pews with the Council."

If I refused, she would have probably talked my ear off. So I did as she asked and walked with her to the front of the podium. The members of the Council gave me concerned or curious looks, but all of them eventually turned back around to watch the lovely bride of Henry walk down the aisle.

I hated being in here. I wish I had stayed back behind the door or the living area with Cassandra, but using all of my willpower, I stayed.

The whole time,Cassandra was anxious. She tapped her toes quietly, but I could feel the vibrations of her movement under the soles of my shoes. At least I didn't have to completely pay attention as Henry began the ceremony. But when he asked Kate to take up the role of being queen, everyone looked up to hear her response. She hesitated.

Suddenly, the glass that lined the front wall of this grand hallway burst before everyone's eyes.

"J-james," Cassandra stuttered. Her voice was distinct through all of the other screaming and shouting. "I feel a great presence coming through from there!" She pointed at the gray smoke leaking in to the building.

Cronus. A part of him had escaped.

My mind went in to a state of panic as my eyes immediately searched for Kate. The Council had stationed themselves in front of her as she tried to escape the hall with Ava. I was relieved to find them running, but every feeling but dread drained from me.

Cronus had her leg. Kate's.

I don't remember what happened next, but Cassandra had done something. She had somehow drawn the gray cloud back. This little girl - No! Wait. The daughter of Chaos pushed back the Titan with those small hands of hers that were shaking from anxiety just a while ago. Cassandra wasn't a little girl nor will she ever be. Right now, a powerful goddess stood before me.

She wasn't lying after all.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be posting the third chapter sooner or later, so stay tuned or something like that! Thanks!  
**


	3. Restrained Ability

**A/N: Hello, reader! This time, the story has shifted back to Cassandra's point of view. I guess this will be one of those stories where the first person will alternate between two characters. There is some major stuff in this chapter. Also, I may not get the story exactly right since I'm trying to involve my character in it. Don't expect perfect details please. Okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

My arms burned so much I thought they would fall off. I did my best to push back the dangerous titan, but my powers felt so limited in this realm. I looked around, watching as everyone else tried battling or avoiding the puffs of smoke with their own wills. My heart was racing, nothing I've ever felt before. So this is what pain feels like? I felt like my limbs would fall off any moment. I wasn't strong enough to push this thing back all the way.

Then I felt a presence from behind me. James. He was still there.

He stood with a surprised expression at first, but he quickly came back down to reality and helped me fend off this evil cloud. Without my noticing, Kathryn had been injured and had yelped out in agony. I turned to see her condition, but I had lost focus. A tendril made its way towards me.

"Cassandra! Look out!"

In an instant, James had tackled me down to the floor before the swirl had even touched my skin. My eyes were closed shut during the action to brace for any pain. But instead of me being the one who was hurt, James's arm was almost torn from his torso. I screamed. Not in shock but in fury and horror. How dare he hurt one of my dear family members?

My strength was not at its fullest, but with one last push, I forced Cronus to retreat. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees panting. I would have fallen asleep from exhaustion, but some sort of feeling in me drove off the fatigue. I surveyed the room, taking note of all of the injured. My first move was to run to James, who waved at me in a gesture saying he was okay. Although I was reluctant to leave him to pull himself together, I nodded and ran towards Kathryn.

"Kathryn, are you all right?" I questioned. Then the sight of her leg perturbed me. I was very tempted to turn away from her.

She stared at me with puzzlement for a moment before she answered. I sighed in relief and dropped down to kneel beside her on the floor. I could heal her. That is, if I were willing to pass out in the process. Thankfully, Theo was called over to treat her injury.

For a moment, I felt at ease that Cronus was gone. Then I realized not all of the members of the Council were present. I mentally reprimanded myself. Four of the original six were not here. How did I not notice?

"Hey, you," James put his well arm on my shoulder. "Kate's gone to her room. What are you still doing here?" I stood up and brushed my attire.

"Do not address me so lightly, James," I proclaimed. "I am not in the mood to be bothered by your unkind words." Light emanated from my body, transforming my clothes into an classic Roman tunic for women. I had not meant to change my clothing, but I felt it was necessary if I were to state my identity again. Also, I did not like saying such things. I had never had this problem while I floated freely in the galaxy. I had never had to snap at someone.

"Look, I know you're angry or whatever, but that won't help anyone. Our morale is pretty low enough as it is." James pointed with his thumb back to the throne room where the Council members stood with their heads bowed slightly in defeat. James led me to where they were to regroup.

While we were walking, my eyes glanced back down to James's arm. My heart sank.

"You're bleeding," I stated.

"I've noticed," he remarked sarcastically. A smile played on both of our lips, but after taking inventory, neither of us wanted to crack jokes right now. With a wave of my hand, I ushered Theo to come and repair James's arm. The Council stared intensely at my direction.

Diana, my great niece, stepped towards me. How brave.

"Who are you?" she inquired. Her tone was softer than I expected.

"I am Cassandra," I replied.

The gods and goddesses looked to each other for answers. All but James did not truly understand my existence.

"May I ask what you are?" Sophia continued.

This time, I was done playing the clueless young girl who knew nothing. I was not a child, so I shall not be treated as one. All of them looked towards me for the truth, and I shall give them exactly that. Even if they are not prepared.

"I am of the previous generation of the titans," I declared. The eyes of the young widened, and my eyes captured the perplexed ones of Diana. "I am your great aunt, child. It is my pleasure to finally meet you all."

The load of information was difficult accept, that was apparent. The entire room was silent either in doubt or shock.

"But I am afraid to tell you..." Diana seemed at a loss for words. She did not know what to call me, but out of respect, she did not say my name. "Not all of your descendants are here right now."

"I have figured as much," I sighed. "Now, I know many of you have very many questions. However, that must wait. We must -"

I was interrupted by a shrieking Kathryn who stumbled down the hallway. Diana made her way to her daughter. James and I followed.

"Mom, Henry and the others - Calliope, she has them, and Cronus -"

My mind went blank. Calliope. Wait. Hera? My darling niece who had won the war against the titans? She captured -

My hand held James's. Why was I searching for comfort in him? I quickly regretted my impulse. James did not squeeze my palm back. I looked up at him. All of his attention was taken. His eyes directed toward Kathryn and only her, even after she had finished fumbling with her words. I let go of his hand. Embarrassment burned my cheeks. I had to face down for a moment to compose myself. What was am I doing?

In my head, everything was swirling like the last galaxy I had set my eyes upon. My ears picked up on everything though. The throne room's atmosphere had become extremely tense as Dylan and a few others began discussing and shouting. Before I realized and could say something, Kathryn had stormed out of the grand hallway and was heading towards the front entrance of the palace.

I found myself following her, along with James and Ava, who regarded my existence with a mystified expression. _I will explain later_, I heard him transmit to her. Those types of conversations were to be kept private, but I always was one to pry.

Kathryn sat on a piece of furniture with her head in between her knees. Ava and James immediately began speaking to her. I stood back to listen. Though the more I watched, the less I listened. The three of these beings were so comfortable with each other. They had this bond that I had always dreamed of achieving one day. I was envious.

"It's Persephone," I heard James affirm.

For the first time, my eyes met Kathryn's.

"Who are you?" she examined. I felt as if my presence was never noticeable these days.

"I am an aid to you," I voiced. Honestly, I did not want to leave the palace. This place was where the Council members were going to prepare for a battle that may occur. They needed my power, but when I saw James and his blue orbs, my conscience silenced. "May I also assist you on your small quest to find Persephone?"

* * *

**A/N: All right! The adventure is to begin! Thank you for reading this chapter! Notice: I may have the next chapter in a couple of days. Yay!**


	4. Slightly Fearful

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry if the story is a bit lacking in details. I honestly don't remember what happened in the story, so I was thinking of changing it up a bit. Next time, I promise I'll make it a bit more interesting in the romance parts. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

As Kate left to pack with Ava following, I turned to Cassandra. Did anyone realize? This girl isn't just some girl! She's a powerful titan goddess or something. Whatever she was, she's needed here, where she can help the council. If I were able to feel pain, my head would have pounded right now. I can recall the way she grabbed my hand after she fought and how it tingled. Like some type of liquid that danced upon your senses leaked from her touch. Power emanated from her in a very subtle way, if that made sense.

Cassandra was staring at me now, as if she were able to see through me. Maybe she was. I have no idea what to think of her. Was I supposed to fear her or become pals or what?

"James," she mouthed. A chill flew up my spine when she finally spoke.

"Yes?" I was saying a regulated tone that didn't give away my panic.

"Do any of you know where to go?"

Good question. I'd almost completely forgotten about that. I pushed my lingering questions aside. I had a feeling I would find out a lot about her during this trip.

"The Underworld is a vast place," I heard myself saying. "It might take days, even weeks to get to where Persephone is."

Cassandra crossed her arms. "Well, we do not seem to have that much time. The six siblings seem to have all been captured."

How did she know that? Diana and Sophia left just a few minutes ago, but I guess it's to be expected for her to infer that. Cronus had Henry and the other two brothers, so she must have suspected. These thoughts about her power were seriously doing something to me. I don't know what, but I don't like it. I mean, she's on our side, right? Cassandra did say she was here to become a family with everyone.

"You don't say," I ended up muttering. I had no desire to show her any disrespect, yet my mouth betrayed me.

After Kate and Ava came back, we started on our way. At the gates of the palace, Kate and Cassandra hesitated a bit before stepping out towards the deepest parts of the Underworld. This search wasn't going to be easy, obviously. Especially since a titan with so much destructive force, the whole world can crumble to pieces with a few thoughts was out to get us.

_What's wrong, James? You seem really tense._ Ava shot me a worried look. I sighed, tilting my head towards Cassandra, who followed close behind Kate like a small child with her older sister. Ava's brows knit together in confusion. _You never really explained to me who she was._

_Sorry about that. When we take a break, I'll tell explain everything, _I mentally assured her.

We passed by multiple afterlives that reflected either a punishment or a reward. All of them I had been used to seeing from training down here when Henry decided to fade. Though there was one that caught Kate's attention. A man stood burning, screaming in a lake of fire. Kate was horrified, but Cassandra looked intrigued. Not the best reaction to witness.

I waved off the observation in my mind and comforted Kate by putting my arm around her. However, if I were to be honest, I was trying to keep her away from Cassandra who really seemed as if she were inspired to do something. This seriously frightened me, just a bit.

After a several miles, I decided the sights were too much for Kate and announced that we set up camp in a forest in someone's afterlife. In the distance, the sounds of a carnival continued.

The four of us sat around a fire on damp logs and began speaking about our plans. Kate was really doubtful we would ever find Persephone. I really had always wondered why she was so pessimistic sometimes. Then we switched onto the topic of Henry loving her or not. It took Ava and I some encouraging words to try and convince her that he really did care for her. I mean, who wouldn't? She was gorgeous and had a spirit of a warrior.

My eyes caught a glimpse of a quiet Cassandra who sat contemplating. She caught me sneaking a peek of her and smiled. This really surprised me. Barely anyone showed kindness these days. To me, at least.

"Hey, James." Ava tugged on my shoulder. "Would you care to explain now?"

I blinked. Cassandra was still smiling. Turning away from her, I looked to Kate and Ava. "This is..." I felt as if I lost my words. How was I supposed to explain something like this? I have no idea who she really was or what she _truly_ is capable of.

"Cassandra," she finished for me. "I am, as I have said many times before, the daughter of Chaos, the creator of the universe. Nice to finally be introduced properly."

Ava's jaw must have lost its feeling, and Kate was even more baffled than ever. When she had those lessons with Irene, I'm pretty sure they never covered the creator of everything.

A pair of small hands reached for mine, and the same singling sensation ran from my wrist to my fingertips. Cassandra looked into my eyes with something I couldn't understand. But before I could ask, a branch cracked. The next thing I knew, I was holding Kate's hand, pulling her along with me as we dash away from gray cloud which was Cronus. Cassandra had disappointment on her face now, I noticed while we ran.

Whatever she wanted to say or do would have to wait until next time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to update. By the way, I finished this entire series just today, but I'll still keep writing! Thank you for keeping up with the story until now! I'm really happy people are actually reading this. I hope all of you had a good New Years as well. School is actually coming up in a few days. I'm not sure if I'll actually complete this story within three weeks, so please bear with me. Good-bye for now!  
**


End file.
